A Song for Midna
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: And so he sang that song for the last time, the song he always sung for her. LinkxMidna oneshot. R&R!


_**Welcome to my next oneshot! This is, of course, a LinkxMidna fic. It focuses on Link's thoughts, as a wolf, after Midna left him. He's pretty much singing a song and remembering everything that happened. I myself liked the flashbacks.**_

**Summary: **And so he sang that song for the last time, the song he always sung for her. LinkxMidna oneshot. R&R!

**.x.x.x.**

**A Song for Midna**

**.x.x.x.**

**Howls **echoed across the plains, filling every silent hollow with the beautiful but sad song of the wolf. Animals of all kinds lifted their heads to looked out on the plains to see what lonely wolf sung tonight, but none joined in the sorrowful melody, only listened with pricked ears.

Silhoetted by the moons bright light, a lone gray and black wolf howled to the stars, his muzzle straight in the air. His vivid and shocking ice-blue eyes stood out in the darkness, but his dark fur seemed to blend with the night. His song echoed loudly along the plains, a song that he had made up himself, not long ago.

He still remembered that night, under the stars when he first realized he was in love. The night he realized how much he cared for the little imp that had given him no end of trouble. The little imp whose single fang glowed in the moonlight, whose bright eyes lit up even the darkest rooms...whose entire person had stolen his heart.

His song told of this pain that he suffered from everyday, every minute, every second. It echoed that story, proving that love bites, but really it's worth it all. His song is a beautiful memory, a beautiful life, but a painful goodbye.

He remembered the nights they spent together, just talking .

_His paws scrapped the earth as he settled down to sleep. His deep eyes flickered over to _her _every few movements of his paws. She was poking the fire they had built, and it slowly begun to get bigger. He concentrated on his bed once more before he finally plopped down on his side, watching her with a flick of his ear. _

_She kept glancing at him every few seconds._

"Midna," _he said, or actually thought. Him being a wolf and her being a Twili, they spoke through their thoughts. Odd, don't you think?_

_"Hmm?" she said aloud, not even bothering to look at him. This confused him, and he cocked his head._

"Aren't...you...going to sleep?" _he asked cautiously, knowing how hot tempered Midna was. For awhile, she didn't speak. Then._

_"I was just thinking." She glanced up at him, her amber and ruby eye glinting in the moonbeams. For the first time, he thought he saw uneasiness in that gaze. This confused him further, and he flicked an ear. "I..." Then, with a small second of hesitation, Midna was back, her determined and snappy looked back in her eye. "Never mind. It's not important." She quickly turned around and poked the fire again._

"Of course it is, Midna,"_ Link said, which made her stop poking the fire. _"Anything you have to say is important."

That had been one of the first after he saved her life. And it had been on of the best nights of his life as well.

He closed his eyes, letting his memory speard some more, and letting his heart spill out.

_"Are you done yet?" Midna asked in irritation, growling under her breath. He was digging in the dirt, a wolfish grin on his features._

"Almost!" _he growled, digging fiercely. Dirt was flung into the air, inches from where Midna hung in the air. She shierked, floating a few more feet away._

_"Hey, watch where you're throwing that stuff!" she snapped, watching with a smirk as the wolf dived again for the bug._

"C'mere, you!" _he growled, and the bug squealed as he flung it up with the dirt. It struck Midna in the side, and she shrieked as the bug snapped and latched on to her hair._

_"LINK! Get this thing OFF OF ME!" she screamed, trying to get it off. Link, smirking despite his intentions, leaped into the air and pulled the bug off of her. With a swift bite, he killed it, and it dropped dead. Meanwhile, Midna was floating around complaining._

_"Of all the lowest, stupidest creatures, I had to be stuck with..." She continued on, and Link smirked again, though he felt slightly guilty. With a soft bark, he turned and dashed off, leaving Midna to call after him. "Hey! Wait, get back here!" She flew after him, and when she turned the corner, was surprised to find the wolf clutching a small collection of flowers in his jaws._

It was moments like those that made Link feel like he was flying, moments when they actually got along, or played and wrestled together in the dirt. It was memories like that that gave meaning and tune to his beautiful song. Normal wolves couldn't cry, but he felt the wetness of tears soak his fur as they dripped down his face as yet another memory invaded his mind.

_He was awoken by her constant tossing and turning, and with each turn she brushed him gently. He lifted his head, watching her thrash back and forth, growling under her breath. He flicked his ears, cocking his head._

"What's wrong?"_ he asked. She turned over, facing him with a look of irritation on her face._

_"I can't sleep," she mumbled, rubbing her drooping eyes. She watched Link for a moment, her eyes flickering. "How do you get to sleep so easily?"_

_That was a question that left Link speechless. He thought of her, of course, on that small part of his mind that was seculded from Midna's Twilian powers. But he didn't want to tell her this. So he did the only thing he could._

_He lied.  
_

"I think about...well, people that bring joy to my life," _he told her, looking away. The winds of the Gerudo Desert blew up sand, and chilled Link to the bone. He shivered gently, fluffing his fur against it. _"I think about how Hyrule needs us. Heck, I think about people in general; Ilia, Zelda, Colin...you." _Midna looked a bit surprised at that, but Link ignored it. After a moment, Midna finally spoke._

_"Well, I've...tried that, and it doesn't help." She looked away guiltily. She wrapped her arms around her torso. Link, sensing how cold she was, crawled over to her and pressed against her. She smiled gently, pulling some of his fur over her arms. She was silent after that, so Link spoke again. _

"You're homesick, aren't you?"

_"...Yes.."_

_Link could tell. She would sometimes stare out at nothing, with the smallest flicker of sadness. And it made his heart ache, for she couldn't go back yet._

_"At home...at night.." she started, closing her eyes gently. "The creatures of the Twilight Realm would sing. They sounded like the wolves and crickets of this world. That was what normally put me to sleep." She fell silent, opening her eyes back up. Link suddenly felt helpful, and flicked his ears._

"I think I can help with that," _he barked, and started howling. _

_It was a beautiful sound to any ear, and Link felt himself absorb in the beautiful notes. He didn't repeat any of the songs he had learned. He made up his own, one that spelled out his unknown and forbidden love for the imp at his side. _

_He finally stopped, flicking his ears as his song echoed across the valleys of sand. He looked down at Midna, to see a content smile plastered on her round face. His own wolfish grin matched her own, glad she had finally settled down._

_"Sing it again," he heard her whisper in her dozed state. Link nodded, and sung it again._

It had been by far his favorite night. She was curled into his stomach, keeping warm from the cold wind of the desert. And it was the same song he was singing tonight, the same one that echoed across the plains of Hyrule Field. But it was more sad, filled with the pain of loss and longing.

And yet another flashback, another reminder of his loss, plagued his mind.

_"Link, watch out!" Midna screamed as the sword nearly scrapped his shoulder. Midna's warning had come at the last second, giving him just enough time to move away from the Darknuts sharp sword. He grunted as his knee met the floor painfully, and he quickly got to his feet. His shadow twisted in fear, and Link could hear her warnings. He was frightened himself, but he had to destroy this Darknut. _

_He lifted his sword to strike again, and Link grunted as he launched himself into the air, flipping to the side away from the blade. He struck with his own sword across the warriors side, earning a cry of pain, muffled by the tons of armour on it's body. Link backflipped away, only to cry out and move just as quickly as the blade was above him again. He lunched forward, but he couldn't move his leg in time, and it was slashed down the side, and he cried out, landing on his back with a loud thud. The Darknut laughed, a roar that echoed across the room._

_Link watched with horror as the Darknut lifted the sword to strike again. Link struggled to move, and managed to dodge narrowly, though pain shot straight up his leg. He couldn't move this time, and was forced to close his eyes as the Darknut pulled his sword down toward him._

_"NO!" _

_Link heard the shrill voice, and then a clang of metal on metal, and he opened his eyes to see Midna holding the sword of the Darknut with her 'hair'. She was grunting with pain, and with another cry of pain, threw the Darknut. But his sword scratched along her back, sending black dots rising into the air. Link gasped in horror as Midna collasped through the air. Summoning his last bit of strenght, Link pushed on both legs, feeling pain rocket through the left one, and caught Midna before she struck the ground. He cried out as he struck the ground with his shoulder blade. Link rolled, clutching Midna in his arms. They stopped rolling, with Link still clutching Midna against his side, panting and gasping with pain._

_Fighting the pain, Link scrambled to sit up, scanning the room for the Darknut. He was no where to be seen. Midna had destroyed him. _

_Midna!_

_Link whipped around, his head throbbing, to look at the little imp laying limp on the ground. He feared the worse, and gently nudge the small female._

_"Midna?" he said, leaning over her small body. "Midna? Dear Goddesses, please wake up..." And as if he had said the magic words, Midna opened her one eye, looking at him. For a moment, she did nothing, only watched him, blinking. Then, she smiled. _

_"Stupid beast," she muttered, her fang glinting in the light. Link couldn't help smiling, but felt cold, realizing how close he had come to losing her. _

_"Why...why did you do that?" Link asked, clutching his pounding leg. Midna smiled, closing her eye._

_"I couldn't risk losing you."_

The howl continued, reminding him of all the times he sung to her, to help her sleep, or to just see the smile on her face. Right now, he did it to remember all the times he saw her smile, all the times he had with her, laughing or even crying. Those times he held so close to his heart.

The final note echoed the longest, the saddest note of them all. It resounded in his ears, matched the beating of his heart, filled the void in his mind that seemed to be empty. She was gone, never to return. She had broken his heart just like she had broken the mirror that led to her world.

And so he sang that song for the last time, the song he always sung for her.

**.x.x.x.**

**End of Story**

**.x.x.x.**

_**Awww. Poor Link. This was a bit rushed, but I liked it, especally the flashbacks. Please review and let me know what I need to fix.**_

_**SoT**_


End file.
